1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dye-sensitized solar cell modules, and in particular, to a dye-sensitized solar cell module which has a simple structure, and involves simplified processing steps and enhanced capacity.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the dye-sensitized solar cell module has a first substrate with a first electrode based on a dye-adsorbed metallic oxide, and a second substrate with a second electrode spaced apart from the first substrate while facing it. An electrolyte is injected between the first and the second substrates.
According to the basic principles of the dye-sensitized solar cells, when sunlight is incident upon the dye-sensitized solar cell, photons are absorbed into the dye and cause the dye to enter an excited state. Subsequently, electrons are transferred from the excited dye to the conduction band of the transition metal oxide of the first electrode. Electrons then flow to the external circuit to give electrical energy thereto, and shift into a lowered energy state where the energy state is lowered by the amount of the energy consumption of the external electrical circuit. Electrons are then transferred to the second electrode.
The dye returns to its initial state once it receives from the electrolyte solution the same number of electrons given to the transition metal oxide. The electrolyte receives electrons from the counter electrode, and transfers them to the dye through oxidation and reduction.
Compared to the conventional silicon solar cell, the dye-sensitized solar cell may be flexibly produced at relatively low production cost in an environment-friendly manner. However, such a dye-sensitized solar cell involves lower photoelectric conversion efficiency, and has limited practical use.
Korean Patent No. 0384893 discloses a method of fabricating a dye-sensitized solar cell module with a plurality of unit cells. The unit cells are separately fabricated, and then, electrically connected to one another using a conductive tape, a conductive double-sided tape, or a insulating double-sided tape.
However, the above method involves complicated steps of processing the unit cells and rearranging them, and increased production cost.
Furthermore, the capacity of the dye-sensitized solar cell is deteriorated due to the conductivity of the conductive tape, and the active area of the module is reduced.